


A little present

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: Klaus is being followed by the sound of a multitude of feets. What could it be ...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sketch I did for a fic I was thinking about writing at some point, but never wrote. I found it and hoped maybe someone would find it amusing.

Click for larger images

[ ](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/images/discworldcrossoverpart1.jpg)

The text just says "Tromp, tromp, tromp ..."

 

[](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/images/discworldcrossoverpart2.jpg)

The text says "sometimes it would bring its master little presents."

**Author's Note:**

> The vague thought is that Dorian inherited a Luggage and it has now brought him a present.


End file.
